It All Started With Them and It Became Us
by Andrew Marie
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if two people looked exactly like characters from Bleach and they went to an anime convention? Well, we'll follow these two and see what happens to them.  M for later chapters and whatnot.
1. Prologue

"Your movie selection is depressing." Szayel said as he sorted through my movies.

"Well, make up your mind on one of my pathetic movies or go to Blockbuster." I said, sorta mad about him insulting my movies, "They're my sister's so deal."

"Your sister has movies that I think a five year old would most likely own."

"Are you referring to the lack of movies, the ones that are recorded or the ones like 'The Tigger Movie' and 'Tarzan'?" I pondered.

"All three."

"I say we watch six hours of Powerpuff Girls." I recommended.

"How old's your sister?" he asked.

"Fourteen." I stated. Her birthday was last week and she introduced me to one of her friends' older brother. That's when I met _him._ I'll get to that later, though. This comes first.

"From her movies-"

"Our movies."

"YOUR movies, it looks like she's five."

"Well, this is her room. We've got lots of Miyazaki movies, too."

"Pom Poko?"

"Yes." I sighed. I don't understand him at all... and he still hasn't noticed Nosferatu in here yet.


	2. He Likes Eye Candy

Alright, I said that I would tell you about _him._ He has a name. His sister shares the same surname (unlike me and my sister). I think he dyes his hair a very strange color. I'm not even sure if it even **is **dye since his sister has bits of hair the same color. His mom's very pretty and works hard to support her family. His dad is a soldier. Rima (his sister) talks highly about her brother being very sweet and helping take care of her. His name is strange (not like everyone I know has normal names though, including me and my sister). He's dating this girl, too. She is a bitch. Or whore. Or slut. Whichever you prefer.

Getting back on track, his name's Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And I'm not gay. Let's get that clear. But in my eyes, Grimmjow is just... hot. I share a room with my sister so I deal with this sort of thing often. Terrible, I know.

Ugh, Grimmjow. I can't stay on topic. His eyes are the same color as his hair. It's like baby blue stabbing a fork in an electrical socket. Just electric but calm too. His sister looks identical to him. My sister looks nothign like me besides our eyes. Both of our sisters live on different planets so thus we met... at an anime convention.


	3. SelfConsious

The capital is the biggest city in the state. It's also the most confusing.

"This is your exit." Andrew Marie (my sister) stated.

"No, it's the next." I replied.

"GET OFF NOW!" she shrieked in my ear. Jumping clear out of my skin, I got off at the exit. After half an hour, though, we gave up and got back on the highway. And we got to the hotel less than five minutes after getting off at the exit I wanted to get off at originally.

"Haha. You must share a bed with your friend! I'll take the other bed all to myself." I said triumphantly.

"Sure. I don't care. It's not like I haven't shared a bed with Rima before, anyways." she said as we went to check in.

"Nippon-kun!" Rima shouted from the pre-registration line. Oh, we got our hotel room the day before through Rima. Rima's mom works in the capital so she went up with her and got the room.

"Italia-chan!" Andrew shrieked as she ran over to her. And someone else.

"Oi. Miss Marie. I'll be hung if I lose you."

"Yea, yea. Anyway, where's your brother?" Andrew asked Rima. I knew she had a brother. I just hadn't met him, yet.

"Wait, your bother's gonna be here?" I asked.

"RIMA! SAVE ME!" someone shouted. Both of the girls started to giggle at something. Or someone.

"Grimmjow... a swarm of fangirls... I think you, of all people, would be able to ward them off." Rima said to this "Grimmjow" person.

"Leggoame!" he shouted as he broke free towards to two girls, "You two are useless. A sea of fangirls try to kidnap me and you two just sit there and laugh. I hope you two fucking die bloody and painful deaths." he threatened.

I tapped him to get his attention. "If you harm either of those two girls, I will end your life."

"Ulqui-chan, relax. He's just pissed. He wouldn't hurt us." my charge stated.

"And how do you know this?"

"Because he wouldn't hurt his little sister or the birthday girl/her best friend since we both came into existence."

"That's not a, wait. Rima, this piece of trash is your brother?"

"Yes." "I'm not a piece of fucking trash!" were stated at the same time.

"Names, please." the woman running the check-in asked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Rima Jeagerjaques, Andrew... did you add "Marie" at the end... Marie Bruttenholm, and.. What's your name?" he concluded.

"And Ulquiorra Schiffer." Andrew finished off.

"Did you take those names from Bleach?" another woman asked.

"No." Grimmjow and I replied.

"Here you go. Have fun!" the first lady replied as she gave us our passes and some bags.

"Alrighty. So, what first?" Andrew Maire asked.

"How about some rounds of DDR?" Rima asked

"Ehh... What else is there to do?" I inquired.

"It says '2010, The Year We Save Anime'. That sounds kinda cool. Anyone else want to do that?" my sister asked.

"I do!" Rima said.

"It's your birthday." I said.

"Did we kill anime last year, then, if we're saving it this year..." Grimmjow said.

"Do you want to go or what?" Rima and Andrew sort of shouted.

"Sure." he said.

"Then off we go!" Andrew said cheerfully.

Apparently, Andrew, Rima, Grimmjow, and I have been doing illegal things. We all watch anime fan-subbed rather than buying the anime disc. Supposedly, that's illegal but oh well. That's how we watch anime.

After the panel, we couldn't figure out anything else to do so we went and bought stuff from Artist's Alley. I believe Andrew and I spent forty dollars on the first night buying posters. Really, we'd be broke by tomorrow night.

"Sir," a young lady said to me before we headed to the elevators, "can I get a picture of you and the Grimmjow, please?" she pointed at the piece of garbage.

"Sure. Trash, come here." I replied and ordered Grimmjow.

"Nii-san, Ulqui wants you." Rima told him.

"Oh."

"Well, trash, you've been mauled and photographed enough for one night, let's go. Girls..." I said as I noticed the two looking at a board with photoshoot times on it.

"Nii-san, Nii-chan." the girls said as they bounced a little where they were standing.

"Ugh. What?" We said as we looked at the board as well.

"Dot." Andrew said as she pointed ot the one titled "Bleach".

"What about it?" Grimmjow asked.

"You two have to go! It'll be fun!" Rima explained as Andrew mumbled about the other photoshoots we had to go to, as well.

"What if we don't want to?" I questioned.

"Then we will taser you and drag you there." the brown haired child replied.

"What about you two, then? You said you were gonna be Luppi-" Grimmjow said to Rima.

"And you said you were going to be Tesla." I said to Andrew Marie.

"We are. We'll just ask someone to take some pictures for us. I'm sure someone will." Rima said.

"And I doubt that we'll all be in the same pictures besides the big group ones." Andrew added.

"And when the camera gets stolen, I'll tell Superior it was your fault." I told her. Superior is our mom.

"Yea, yea." she said as we got on the elevator.


End file.
